


Sundays

by packmccall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packmccall/pseuds/packmccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays have never been Scott's favourite day, but just like everything else in his life Stiles has changed it to become the day he looks forward to throughout the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about Scott and Stiles on a sunday morning!

 

 

Sunday's had never been Scott's favourite day. It meant the end of a weekend and the beginning of a whole new level of school related stress. He always preferred Fridays or Saturdays, but lately Sundays have inched its way into his heart. 

Of course it might have something to do with the boy currently pressed up against his back arms snuggly wrapped around his med-section and legs fitted comfortable amongst his. 

If Scott was being honest, when did it ever  _not_  have something to do with Stiles. 

He used to love Fridays in elementary school because it meant sleepovers and and attempted all nighters playing pretend. Just him and Stiles against whatever world they cooked up in his backyard. No monsters or villains or stress to worry about outside their little world. 

When Scott and Stiles entered middle school, Mondays had been his safe days. It meant a reason to get out of the house and away from his father without the guilty conscious that followed him everywhere. He could escape the hushed arguments behind closed doors and ignore the sickly feeling he had whenever he heard his father's footstep. Mondays brought Stiles back into his life after his father banned Scott from seeing him after school because the Sheriff had become a bit concerned about Scott and Melissa. He could play pretend again and for just a second he could convince himself that his dad was still his hero. 

Days became a blur after Scott turned. Time became irrelevant to his life, weeks and months no longer held any meaning to him. The only way Scott was sure that time had continued and not ended at a stand still was the semblance of a routine Stiles created in time with the full moon cycle. 

Somehow throughout his roller coaster of a life, Stiles has stuck with him and become his anchor (of course Allison was still there too but Stiles had taken center stage in Scott's tie to his humanity). 

Scott turned in Stiles' arms to face him and nudged him lightly "Hey, turn around I wanna be the big spoon" 

Stiles let out some incoherent noise but did as he was told. Scott pulled Stiles in closer and mirrored the position they were in earlier.  _This_  was why Sundays were his new favourite days. 

He could laze about and not get out of bed until well after noon, he could hold Stiles or have Stiles hold him (depending on how the week was) and just relax for a minute before everything in his life caught back up with him. Scott mused that there must have been some sort of Supernatural memo that went out to say that Sundays were a rest day. 

"You're thinking too loud" Stiles' voice was thick with sleep

"Go back to sleep" 

"I'm trying, what are you thinking about?" He shifted further in Scott's arms, if it was some how possible. They'd become one entity soon if either of them moved any closer.

"How much I love you" Stiles groaned and turned his head sideways to bury his face into the pillow 

"Dude, I thought we said no sappy stuff until after 10" 

Scott smiled and kissed his neck "It's 10:01  _dude_  so I can be as sappy as I want" 

Stiles let out another groan but Scott knew it was all an act, he loved Sundays just as much as Scott did. It was the day where they weren't ScottandStiles supernatural crime fighters with the world weighing down on their shoulders, they were ScottandStiles two best friends in love living a normal life. 

Even if it was only for a day. 


End file.
